They Realized
by AslanForeverxxx
Summary: Peter's feelings when the Pevensies and Beavers are going after Edmund. Edmund's feelings in his cell at the White Witch's Castle. One-shot.
1. Peter's Understanding

They Realized

Chapter 1. Peter's Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia; the wonderful and inspirational C.S Lewis does. Enjoy!**

The three Pevensies and Mr and Mrs Beaver raced through the snow, eager to reach the White Witch's castle in time. Peter was ahead of everyone, and he looked to the great star-strewn sky, wondering if there would be enough time before…

'Peter!' It was Susan, who had come up beside him, with Lucy holding her hand stiffly. The beavers were a little behind them, discussing something the Pevensies didn't know much about. Peter turned back to look at Susan; he saw that both Lucy and her had white faces, a little blue from the light of the moon; they seemed to make the snow around them look dull with color.

'Peter, are you okay?' Lucy asked. Her voice wasn't normal; it was very quiet, almost a whisper, not like before at the Beavers' Dam, she was all bubbly and chatty there.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Peter replied glumly. He wasn't feeling very well, especially when he'd only found out that Edmund had disappeared just to visit the White Witch.

'Peter, please let us be okay. I'm _scared_, Peter.' Lucy's face was turning paler with every word she said.

'Don't worry; I'll make sure we get to Ed in time, Lu. I know how you're feeling, and I bet Susan does too. We all do, anyway.' As Peter said that, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what he had said and done to Edmund in the past few days; shouting at him, and telling him to behave. Susan was thinking the same thing too. Then Peter let his pace quicken, and the rest of the group followed up behind him. He was just thinking about what the priest had read from the Bible during a day at church.

'_Those who are angry with you_,' he had said, '_will know the shame of defeat. Those who fight against you will die and will disappear from the earth. I am the Lord, your God; I will strengthen you and say, 'Do not be afraid; I will help you._' '

Peter realized that these words had a special meaning to them; that God would not abandon them on the journey, and to stay strong, and to keep at it until the end, no matter what gets in the way. Peter felt his eyes begin to sting; he didn't expect to be crying. _But right now_, he thought, as a stray tear ran down the side of his soft, pale cheek, _I have to bring my brother back to me_, _and_ _I'll make sure no-one gets hurt when I do_.


	2. Edmund's Understanding

Chapter 2. Edmund's Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: Who thinks disclaimers get kinda boring? I do! But yeah I'm typing for nothing, then... enjoy the next chapter! R&R, please!**

Edmund pulled the chain away from his ankle, but only succeeded in lifting his arm a little way. It was bitter and icy in the cell, and Edmund had to move once in a while to get his blood circulating properly. It was only him and a platter with stale bread, and a mug of frozen water in the cell, and a little window high up the wall, that only a little light came in through it; it was terribly chilly and dark, and very unexciting at that moment. Edmund was now very exhausted, and had gotten 'pins-and-needles' in both legs for sitting in the same position for too long.

_Someone's got to come and help_, he thought. I've _got to get out of here! If not, I don't know what Peter and the others would do to my dead body, especially not her. Oh, I need to get OUT!_

Edmund accidentally said that last part out loud, but not so loud that the Witch would just come trampling into his cell. 'Why?' Edmund said to himself. 'Why am I here? What've I done wrong to make her do this to me? Or am I just a bad negotiator?' He snickered at the thought of him trying to speak to the Witch, opening and closing his mouth like a dumb fish.

_Oh, I can't let this happen to me. Whoa, I'm actually admitting that Peter and I are BROTHERS! Whoa- head rush! Brrr! Great, now I've got a headache…_

Edmund shuffled to the wall to get a little heat, and started thinking about the serious side of being kidnapped.

'Peter, _I need you_. I need you right _now_. _I thought you were my brother, Pete_. Please. You can't leave me here. You can't leave me here to _rot_. Please, Pete. Come for me, _help me out_. I can't breathe, _oh_, I can't breathe at all. _I need you, Pete_! Help! Help, oh, help!' Edmund gasped, and he burst into tears, slapping his face, kicking himself, biting his knuckles as a punishment for being so stupid to his family. He prayed that if he died, he would die peacefully, and go to Heaven, and he prayed in that dim, little cell for hours. Edmund thought of the priest's words from the Bible not a long time ago, and tried to make some sense out of them:

'_God will bless you for this, if you endure the pain of undeserved suffering because you are conscious of his will. For what credit is there if you endure the beatings you deserve for having done wrong? But if you endure suffering even when you have done right, God will bless you for it. It was to this that God called you, for Christ himself suffered for you and left you an example, so that you would follow in his steps. He committed no sin, and no one ever heard a lie come from his lips. When he was insulted, he did not answer back with an insult; when he suffered, he did not threaten, but placed his hopes in God, the righteous Judge.'_

Edmund was surprised that he hadn't fallen asleep to these words. He had finally realized the meaning of life.


End file.
